


Truffle Trouble

by Andromakhe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Hugs, Humor, Treats, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny tale about tired turtles and melting morsels. You may need fillings because of the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truffle Trouble

It was the end of an uneventful patrol. The turtles entered their lair quietly and efficiently. Leo was glad nothing had gone wrong. Raph was disappointed there hadn’t been any reason to fight. But everyone was more or less on the happier side of neutral and pleasantly tired. It was the kind of feeling where one looks forward to rest and has used most of one’s functional energy in satisfying ways.

 

Everyone removed their masks and headed toward their rooms. They would undress inside, since weapons needed to be close at hand.

 

Leo stood in his doorway and observed Raph and Donnie disappearing behind their doors. Mikey hesitated a beat or two longer than usual but then scurried away hurriedly, keeping his head down. Leo frowned in confusion but then shrugged, deciding he’d check on Mikey in the morning. Nothing seemed amiss with him before now. He stretched luxuriously and yawned deeply, backing into his room as he did so. But suddenly, something came hurtling toward him and straight into his mouth. He snapped it shut instinctively, gasping in surprise and swallowing reflexively. His look of shock morphed to one of curiosity as he noted the sweetness on his tongue. Then he smiled slowly, and it grew into a grin as Mikey whispered loudly, "Booyakasha!"

 

Leo chuckled and Mikey came into view from behind his partly-open door. "Cherry truffle, dude. You like it?"

 

"Definitely. Thank you very much. And now I have something for you. But you have to come here." Leo smirked craftily, eyes dancing.

 

"Uh, dude?" Mikey said worriedly. "Ya aren’t gonna pull a Raph on me, are ya?"

 

"If I told you, it wouldn’t be any fun for me. You just have to trust me." Leo beckoned with his best no-nonsense leader attitude.

 

Mikey stared into Leo’s cunning gaze for a couple seconds and then bounded forward with abandon. Leo opened his arms and caught his young brother in a warm, firm embrace. Mikey gave a muffled squeal against his chest and nuzzled Leo happily, returning the hug with equal fervor.

 

Leo released Mikey and patted his shoulder. "Okay, Prankenstein. We have to get to the serious business of sleeping. But I’ll say you made my night. You’re an awesome brother."

 

"You, too, bro," Mikey grinned. "I surprised you and made you smile. It’s what I live for. Well, that and pizza."

 

Leo chuckled. "Of course. Can’t forget pizza. Good night, Mikey."

 

"Night, Leo," Mikey replied contentedly around a yawn of his own, already moving back to his room.

 

When Mikey’s door clicked shut, Leo closed his own door and got into bed, falling asleep with a smile on his lips and joy in his heart.

 


End file.
